Dark Crusaders
Summary ::"When you think of the Dark Crusade, think of sexy vampire cults and the temptations of immortality. The thick taste of blood, the cold flesh of the dead, and the cries of the weak being gutted before a roaring crowd best describe life within the fire-lit halls of the Necropolis. In time, if one performs well enough within the course of the inquisitional Dark Crusade, one might be lucky enough to be made into an immortal vampire, or become a Necromancer trained to animate to control the restless dead." -- Mage Knight Official Website Story "As the Elementals are devoted to healing the Land, the Crusaders are devoted to dominating it. After Grand-Magus Tezla’s transcarnation in 278 Tz, elven practitioners of Necromancy—death magic—departed Atlantis with the Tezla's soul safe in a Bone Golem Avatar. They traveled to the northeastern mountains with their precious cargo to construct the Necropolis, a sprawling complex of tombs, towers and catacombs on an island hidden away within a vast mountain lake. There, under Dark Tezla's direction, the Necromancers created a meritocracy where excellence in the blood pits, bedrooms and political arenas was rewarded with dark, seductive gifts: the immortality of vampirism and the power to raise and command the dead. Under Dark Tezla’s guidance, as voiced by his chosen leader, Dark Prophet Soma, the Dark Crusaders are moving to take advantage of the chaos spreading throughout the Land. After years of planning, preparation and decisive strikes, the time has come for the first major campaign of the Dark Crusade. Tens of thousands of warriors, vampires, necromancers and an uncountable number of skeletons and zombies poured into Elemental League territory during the summer of 434 Tz, quickly overrunning the region’s defenders. Although the Forest Elves avoided extermination by retreating within the walls of the castle of Roanne Valle, the bloody onslaught has left the beautiful forests and grasslands of the Wylden in control of the Dark Crusade. All the while Dark Tezla, whispering his desires to the Deathspeakers that lead the Sect, plans the destruction of the imposter Tezlas and the fools who follow their heretical lies. While the warriors loyal to the Crusaders have always had a dark flavor, this first major battle of the Dark Crusade has driven the Sect Elves into a bloody frenzy. Never before has there been such a chance to prove one’s merits in battle, or to arrange for the elimination of rivals in the heat of combat. Even as the Dark Crusade pushes its warriors to the limit, a near-religious fury has gripped the entirety of the Necropolis’ armies, from the all-seeing Deathspeakers that command the fray down to the lowliest battle-hardened Deathsinger fresh from the blood-pits. With the League seemingly on its last legs, it is only a matter of time before the Crusade turns west – towards the Empire and the Revolution – and engages enemies unprepared to face the wrath of Dark Tezla’s unstoppable armies." Politics Leaders *Dark Prophet Soma *Dark Prophet Aeradon *Kossak Darkbringer *Deathspeaker Darq *Bloody Amara Subfactions *Deathspeakers *Order of Vladd *Blood Cultists External Links http://www.wizkidsgames.com/mageknight/chamber/fiction.asp?cid=38303 Official Mage Knight Website: Dark Crusaders